


Kiss me, and goodbye

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Series: Kiss me once, kiss me more [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer, kiss, kiss prompt, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: It was involuntary.A thing people do, but he would never have thought to be able to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar and a kiss in 80 words || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157070627953/deckerstar-and-a-kiss-in-80-words)  
> I loved this prompt and I'd like to do a series of drabbles based on kisses, it would be nice if you can suggest me the kiss you love most like, "kiss on the temple/nose", "a kiss in this circumstance". I think it will be fun!

It was involuntary.  
A thing people do, but he would never have thought to be able to.  
He said goodbye to Chloe by kissing her.  
A quick little kiss on her lips.  
He just came back, after starting to walk away, and lowered to kiss her in one of the most normal way possible.  
That kiss felt like routine, felt like every day.  
The Devil kissed Chloe Decker to say goodbye and it felt like the most right thing he could do.


End file.
